


将军到底行不行

by hagu10969



Category: vkook - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagu10969/pseuds/hagu10969
Kudos: 8





	将军到底行不行

*  
城堡外天色阴恻，大雨滂沱，狂风肆虐不断地抽打着枝叶，发出飒飒声响。  
城堡内灯火辉煌，仆人们都在安生地做着自己手头上的事情，只听外面连绵不断的雨声合着铿锵的马蹄声逐渐向城堡靠近，不一会儿城堡大门便被穿着一身黑袍的男子推开，仆人见状各个都弯下腰对进来的男子毕恭毕敬，嘴里齐声大喊一句，“将军。”  
金泰亨风尘仆仆归来却早已被外面的暴雨淋湿了一身，他摘掉兜帽，那张英俊帅气的面庞便立刻出现在明亮的灯光之下，紧跟着出现的则是头顶两边的虎纹耳朵。

将军今天的心情好像不太好，金泰亨整个人气压过低一进屋就骇的仆人不敢抬头。  
金泰亨从进来就不苟言笑一句，紧蹙眉头，眉宇间还带着丝丝怒气。他脱下身上湿透的袍子随手往后一甩丢给身后随行的浣熊奴仆，步伐不停，向大厅内走去，嘴上问道，“人呢？”  
仆人颔首低眉跟在后面，立即回答他，“在二楼卧室。”  
金泰亨听到后抬起两条长腿阔步上了阶梯，几步到了二楼最里间的卧室门口直接推门而入。  
卧室入眼是一张大床，四边挂着蕾丝的帐帘，床上躺着一人，正在酣睡。  
好啊！我在外面天天被皇族那帮老家伙催着生子嗣，你倒好，居然还在这里睡觉！  
金泰亨越想越来气，一个箭步冲到床边将床上酣睡之人的被子掀起扔到一边。被子里的田柾国没穿衣服，光裸一身，没了被子后觉得冷，便伸手把自己脑袋两旁垂下来的毛茸兔耳抓在手里，蜷缩成虾状取暖。  
金泰亨看到田柾国这样更来气了，他拎起田柾国的一条胳膊大喝一声，“起来！”田柾国睡的正香结果被人吵醒立刻没好气的睁开眼，懒懒地瞥了金泰亨一眼，问道，“你干嘛呀？”  
“睡睡睡！就知道睡！”  
“你又不让我出去玩，今天还下雨，我除了睡觉还能干什么呀！”  
起床气还挺大。金泰亨怕人着凉，又把被子掀起来盖回田柾国身上。田柾国清醒了，先是抓起被子把自己包裹好只露出脑袋，接着慵懒地头枕着枕头，忽闪着一双又圆又黑的眼睛盯着站在床边的金泰亨看。  
金泰亨看到那双亮亮的眼睛又立刻没了脾性，当初就是被这双眼睛迷惑的！他叹口气坐到床边，一副垂头丧气的模样，嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨，“当初当着那群老家伙的面没杀了你，我说你们兔人都有两个独立子宫，一胎能生七八个，肯定能给我生好多子嗣，结果弄了你几十次了肚子一点动静都没有。”

*  
田柾国本是草食部落兔族人的小皇子，今年才十六岁，还没成年。  
草食部落和肉食部落曾水火不容，而草食部落的兽人又因体格弱小长期被肉食部落的兽人欺凌，压榨，数不清的草食兽人都死在肉食兽人的獠牙之下。  
后来不知道怎么回事，肉食兽人好似受到了诅咒，肉食兽人与兽人之间竟然无法生育。  
草食部落以羊族及兔族为首的族长便同肉食部落提出两族人联姻的和平协议，而今年肉食部落成年的刚好是虎族兽人里最小的将军金泰亨。草食部落本来是准备让树鼠族的大皇子郑号锡和虎族联姻，结果不知道中间发生了什么，虎族人八抬大轿将人接过来结果发现娶来的居然是兔族的小皇子田柾国。

田柾国最烦金泰亨絮絮叨叨，这么大块头的食肉兽人还比他大两岁，坐在床边和他啰嗦，比他表哥金硕珍还烦。  
他不耐烦地顺了顺自己的两只兔耳朵，转过身背对着金泰亨趴在床上，先是两手抱过枕头垫在身下接着撅起白花花的屁股，二话不说手往后一伸就塞了两指在自己的小口里扩张，一边弄自己后面的嘴前面的嘴还不忘怼一句金泰亨，“将军怎么老怪我，说不定是你自己不行呢。”  
“你！”金泰亨气急，在田柾国的屁股上甩了一巴掌，“给我好生挨操！”  
骂完就抓住田柾国的那只手甩开，塞了三根手指插进田柾国的小穴里搅弄。自己的手指总是比不上别人的，只是被金泰亨得手指侵犯两下田柾国就立马软了腿，腰臀下陷舒服出溜地想摊到床上。  
金泰亨见状，又在田柾国细嫩皮薄的屁股上拍了一巴掌，白净的屁股上立马就印上一张红手印，这一巴掌打的疼，田柾国埋在枕头里哼哼唧唧，“轻点。”  
“哼什么，你就是欠操！”  
金泰亨一手揽住田柾国的腰手往下摸着田柾国的性器，拇指指腹捻着性器前段的小孔厮磨着，另一手的手指还在肉穴里面抽送。他手指长，一进去就顶着田柾国的软肉撵磨，弄的田柾国低吟不断急的晃起屁股让金泰亨快点进来。

刚刚还在和金泰亨顶嘴，金泰亨这会儿哪能轻易放过他。  
随着呲溜一声金泰亨把手拔了出来，接着两只大手掐住田柾国的两片白肉，指头掰开白肉之间的隐秘洞穴，金泰亨看了看，会阴处被他摩擦成了水红色，肉穴里潮红湿润正往外流着蜜液。  
“快进来呀……”  
见金泰亨掐着他屁股也不进来，小腹里早就被弄得瘙痒难耐急需被满足，田柾国着急往后退了一点撅起屁股贴着金泰亨鼓起来的两腿之间来回磨蹭，细声细语地请求。  
金泰亨轻笑一声，几下解开了裤头，肿胀的阴茎立马从里面弹跳出来，金泰亨握着性器用手撸了几下，接着贴着田柾国的穴口外只管厮磨也不挺进去。  
“以后还敢和你老公顶嘴吗？”  
田柾国转过头，眼神可怜巴巴地盯着金泰亨，犹犹豫豫过后臊红了脸小声回道，“不敢了，亲亲老公快疼疼我，我给你生儿子。”  
金泰亨这下子受不住了，掐着田柾国的腰握着粗壮的性器就徐徐挺了进去，等全数塞进去后他往田柾国身上一压，两人的身体里紧密地结合在了一起。  
田柾国被压着，鼻腔里发出一丝呻吟，金泰亨摁着他的下巴把他脸转过来，接着吻下去，舌头探进口腔里追着他吻，田柾国被吻的窒息呜嗯唔嗯地要往后躲。  
金泰亨一边亲他一边挺动腰臀开始大力抽送，每一下都狠狠地刮过田柾国内里的软肉顶撞要害的顶点，田柾国只大叫一声了便又被吻住。金泰亨只管拼命抽送，撞的田柾国的屁股晕出两片粉色，田柾国抓着床单喘息，喊着轻点，金泰亨也不听，沉腰又挺起，一下比一下狠，直操的田柾国哭出声音才释放一次在对方的子宫里。

田柾国被欺负的厉害，吸着鼻子转过身娇嗔地用脚踢金泰亨的肚子，金泰亨笑着捉住他的脚腕子贴着嘴唇亲了一下，接着手掐着田柾国的腰把人拉近一些又压下去，在对方耳边狎昵耳语，“能踢我，说明还有力气。”

*  
田柾国又被金泰亨压在身子下，两条细腿架在金泰亨的两边肩膀身体被对折着，金泰亨的手掐着田柾国的腿窝凶悍地撞着。田柾国挨了四顿操，软成了一滩水窝在金泰亨的身下，早就没了骄纵的性子哭地断断续续，嗓子都快哑了。  
金泰亨一直亲田柾国，从额头到鼻尖再到嘴唇，汗都蹭到了对方的脸上，觉得没亲够又去吻田柾国的耳朵，齿贝咬着薄薄地耳尖厮磨，咬了一会儿又骤然停下，田柾国只听金泰亨的声音浮在他的耳边，金泰亨说，“快射满了。”  
田柾国听到会又哼哼唧唧起来不满地抓金泰亨后背，一股快意又要来袭，他唔嗯回应，“那……那就射到另外一个里面嘛……”

*  
两人云雨半宿，金泰亨也凶悍了半宿，田柾国被金泰亨折腾的没了力气软绵绵地躺在怀里休息，眼皮重的不行刚想睡觉胃里突然泛起一阵恶心，他腾地从金泰亨的怀里坐起来。  
金泰亨看他表情难受捂着嘴巴，急忙关心地问，“怎么了？”  
田柾国眨眨眼，回答道，“将军，你可能要有儿子女儿了。”

*  
三个月后在外征战的金泰亨收到了田柾国要生的消息，急急忙忙地赶回去，一路激动到了家里兴冲冲跑到田柾国跟前想看看生的孩子，好家伙，瞧了一眼差点当场昏过去。  
兔人确实能生，田柾国一胎生了一大窝，总共六个，全他妈是兔崽子！

“将军，你再努力努力，争取下一胎全是小虎崽！”

（因为树鼠族大皇子和猫族大皇子早已两情相悦，阿国从小和锡锡一起长大，锡锡很疼他这个弟弟，所以为了哥哥的幸福阿国决定牺牲自己成全哥哥的爱情！）


End file.
